


Alex Manes Week 2019

by bowsie22



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: A collection of 7 fics for Alex Manes Week 2019Day 1: Dreaming with a broken heart….Day 2: Alternate Universe (AU)Day 3: Alex interacting with others he hasn’t yet. (ie Max, his mom, Sheriff, etc)Day 4: Alien shenanigansDay 5: Canon, canon divergence, what-ifs, fix-itsDay 6: Crossovers, fusions, other fandoms (ie Alex at Hogwarts or a hunter in SPN)Day 7: Futurefic





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1: Dreaming with a broken heart….

Summary: 5 times Alex daydreamed a better life for himself + 1 time he didn’t have to.

**One**

_It was a typical Sunday morning. Alex helping his mother cook breakfast, his brothers arguing over the football game the night before and his father reading some work documents. It was peaceful, calm. It was perfect. Alex was happy because he knew he was loved. His guitar sat in his bedroom, beside his application to the music course at UNM and he had the full support of his parents in whatever he wanted to do. His mother called his attention back to the eggs in the pan._

_“Alex? Alex?”_

“Alex Manes!”

Alex was pulled from his day dream, wincing as he straightened, his shirt rubbing over a large bruise his father left on his hip. Who was he kidding? His mother and brothers had abandoned him and his father hated him. Life was certainly not a dream.

“The answer to number 5?”

**Two**

_UNM was amazing. He could be himself here. He could wear what he wanted, listen to whatever music he wanted. Date who he wanted. He could walk through the university holding hands with whoever he was with. He was free. It was amazing, Alex had never been this happy in his life._

“Manes, wake up! We need to get to breakfast and then UXO sweep training.”

Alex groaned, swatting away the hands that shook him awake. Right, he was in air force training, not actually getting to do what he loved. All because his father threatened the boy he loved. The only thing getting Alex through basic training was the fact that he could go home after and see Michael. If Michael wanted to see him that was, which Alex highly doubted.

**Three**

_Alex was glad that he had his father by his side for college interviews. He didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have support of Jesse Manes. The older man had always been there for his son, offering his shoulder to lean on when Alex was broken hearted. Even now, after a bad interview, Jesse sat on the hotel bed beside him, trying to console his crying son. He rubbed Alex’s back, raging at the idiots who would dare to turn down someone as amazing as Alex. After a bit of ranting, Alex started giggling through his tears, Jesse grinning down at him. Yeah, Alex was damn lucky to have Jesse Manes as his father._

“Alex! How many times do I have to tell you to stop daydreaming? Jesus Christ, such an embarrassment.”

Right, his father hated him. And he made sure that Alex knew that every minute of every day.

**Four**

_“Manes, we still on for this weekend?”_

“Of course, I am educating you about Star Wars if it kills me.”

“Ha! It just might Manes, it just might.”

Alex laughed, waving Kyle off. He was glad that coming out hadn’t affected his relationship with Kyle, Instead, the man had become a wing man, dedicated to getting Alex laid. It was amusing, since whenever Kyle dragged him to a gay bar, Kyle got more numbers than Alex did! At least if his father didn’t accept him, Alex knew he’d always have Kyle at his back.

Alex grunted as he was shoved in a locker, Kyle laughing as he walked past. Great, another bruise to add to his father’s collection. Two more months and then he was gone, no more Kyle, no more dad. Well, at least Michael was here to make things a bit better.

**Five**

_Alex had almost forgotten how sticky Roswell was. It was different than Iraq, he didn’t really sweat in Iraq. Or he was too busy and scared to notice the sweat. But there was nothing distracting him here. Well, there was one thing. Michael Guerin pressed to his back and pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck. It did not help the stickiness. But Alex loved it, loved that he had a home with Michael. Loved that he was able to fix his relationship with the man, able to build a future with him._

“Manes, this is neither the time nor place to be drifting off. Eyes front and centre.”

“Yes sir! Sorry sir.”

Shit, this really wasn’t the best place to drift off, not on the frontlines of Iraq. Alex laughed to himself, remembering his fantasy. Like Michael would want anything to do with him after what his father did. It was better to concentrate on getting back to America where he might be able to escape his father’s clutches. But Alex wasn’t holding his breath.

**Plus one**

Alex liked Sunday mornings. He cooked breakfast every Sunday and spent the rest of the day watching terrible tv, eating junk food and playing with his dog. And better yet, he got to spend the day with the man he loved.

“Good morning.”

He grinned as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

“You’re up early.”

“I woke up to a cold bed and no you. Also, those churro pancakes smell amazing.”

Alex turned in Michael’s arms, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

“Go wait on the couch and line up Pokémon.”

“The original series?”

“Of course.”

Michael laughed, kissing Alex’s forehead.

“You are so adorable. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Alex turned back to his batter, smiling to himself as he heard Michael sing the Pokémon theme tune. He still couldn’t believe that this wasn’t a dream, but his actual life. He got to wake up to Michael every morning, spend the day with his high school friends. It was everything he had ever dreamed off and he finally had it.


	2. Day 2 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Alternate Universe (AU)   
> Summary: Michael sometimes forgets how stubborn the prince is.

“You’re not coming with me.”

“It’s adorable that you think you can stop me.”

“Alex.”

“Michael.”

Michael glared at the prince, knowing that the other man could out stubborn him any day of the week.

“Why do you even want to come? I’m going to get a griffin feather so I can prove how much I love you to your father. And I’m going alone because that is what he insisted on. It’s dangerous.”

“I’m going to prove a point to you and my father.”

“That you’re stupidly stubborn?”

Alex chuckled, pulling Michael into his arms.

“No. you fool. Ever since my injury in the war against the water elves, you and my father think of me as weak.”

“Alex, I don’t think you’re weak.”

“Yes, you do. I can see it in your actions. You’re always standing in front of me in fights, entering rooms first. Yesterday, you pulled me away from Kyle when his sword got a little too close to me for your comfort! They were training swords, blunter than Flint’s intelligence!”

Michael groaned, knowing that Alex was right. 

“I’m sorry. You’re right. But every time I see you you head into a fight; I remember you on that battlefield. You were so beautiful, so fierce and strong, cutting down enemies left and right, protecting your realm. And that bastard came from the waters underneath and knocked you down. He could have killed you!”

“But he didn’t. Because you stopped him. You put your sword through his heart and then got me to Liz and Maria. You saved my life. And that is why I am going with you. Just as you want to protect me, I want to protect you. I can’t marry a dead man, can I?”

Michael sighed, knowing that the prince was right. They’d die to protect each other, happy knowing that the other was safe.

“I hate it when you’re right.”

“No, you don’t. I can fight Michael. I am still the best fighter between the two of us and I still lead our realm’s armies into battle. I am not weak, or defenceless or useless just because I am missing a limb! And I refuse to sit back and let you go on this stupid trial by yourself!”

“You’re right. I’m sorry Alex. I just want you to be safe.”

“With you watching my back, I will be. Now, go to Liz and get potions. I’m going to Max to get extra arrows and whetstones. Then we both need to go to Maria for protection amulets and something that can knock out a griffin.”

Michael pulled his prince into a kiss, not caring who saw. Alex laughed against his lips, pulling away when Michael’s hands started to wander.

“We might die on this trial.”

“I know. But just think of the look that will be on my father’s face when we come back with that feather.”

Michael nodded. Totally worth it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their wedding was talked about for years to come. Partly because the youngest prince of the realm was marrying a common born soldier, but also because the King looked miserable and furious throughout the entire day. Michael would like to say that he acted with grace and didn’t take the chance to kiss and grope his husband whenever they were in the king’s line of sight, but that would be a lie. He also wore the griffin feather as a part of his wedding outfit, making sure everyone could see it. So, he was a little bit petty? He decided, pulling his husband into yet another passionate kiss, that it was totally worth it.


	3. Day 3 Isobel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Alex interacting with others he hasn’t yet. (ie Max, his mom, Sheriff, etc) 
> 
> Summary: Isobel needs some support. Luckily, there’s one person in town who understands what she’s been through. 
> 
> Warnings for discussions of abuse.

She didn’t know what she was doing here. She barely knew Alex. All she knew was that Michael loved him, he loved Michael and they didn’t work out. Part of that was down to the stubbornness of her stupid brother but, according to Liz, part of it was down to Alex’s self-esteem and mental health issues.

Alex was a survivor of abuse. And so was Isobel, even if she had yet to admit it out loud. She couldn’t talk to Michael. He was still too broken up about Max and refused to talk about anything that happened. Instead, he spent all his time at the junkyard or with Maria, just wanting one uncomplicated thing in his life. Isobel understood, even if it did hurt to see Michael masking his emotions again. She was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on the car window. Alex smiled at her, cup of something in his hand. He walked back towards the cabin, leaving the door open behind him. Isobel knew he was giving her a choice. She could leave, or she could go into the cabin and talk. In the end it was an easy decision to make.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tea?”

“You have tea?”

Alex chuckled at the surprise in her voice.

“It helps me relax at the end of the day. Helps with the anxiety, the sleep, the nightmares. I don’t like sleeping tablets, I can’t wake up. I get trapped in the nightmare.”

Isobel shivered, accepting the warm mug offered to her. She couldn’t imagine Alex’s nightmares. Between his father, the war and his injury, they must be pretty horrific.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

“It’s 9pm on a Saturday night and I’m sitting in my cabin, fire lit with Netflix on. Not exactly a wild night.”

“Anything good?”

“Kids show called Hilda. Pretty good actually, again relaxing.”

Isobel nodded, taking a sip of her tea. Now she was here, she had no idea what to say.

“Your father was abusive.”

Isobel winced. Probably not the best thing to start with. Alex nodded, taking a sip of his tea, gathering his thoughts.

“Yes, I was. Did Michael tell you?”

“He told Max about his hand. Max tells. Told, Max told me everything. After that, I put two and two together. You flinched away from loud noises or fights in the lunch hall, wearing layers and long sleeves, even in the New Mexico summer.”

“You are a lot smarter than I think anyone gives you credit for.”

“Thank you.”

The two smiled, glad they had someone to confide in, even if they weren’t each other’s first choices.

“But yes, my father was quite abusive. Physically, emotionally and mentally.”

“How, how did it start?”

“It was never physical when I was a child. He’d call me stupid, useless, a waste of space. Say that I was the worst of his sons, that I’d never amount to anything. And even then, I started believing him. The physical abuse came about when I started exploring my sexuality. God, I even looked at another boy for a second and he’d beat me black and blue. I still have scars from his belt.”

Alex stopped talking as he realised that Isobel was silently crying, hands clenched in her lap. He handed her the box of tissues he kept on the coffee table.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. You had it so much worse than I did, and my plan was to come here tonight and complain. Noah never touched me, he loved me.”

Alex reached out, resting his hand on Isobel’s.

“Isobel, physical scars are one thing. I can cover them up or ignore them. But the mental scars? They are whole different story. I don’t see a therapist because my leg still hurts sometimes. I see a therapist because I still have nightmares of losing my leg, seeing my friends die. I still have nightmares about my father hurting Michael and hurting me. Physical wounds can heal quickly, but the mental ones, they can be for life. What Noah did you was terrible. And you’re allowed to be angry and pissed off.”

“But I’m not. I’m sad.”

Isobel squirmed as Alex looked at her. Michael was right, those eyes could stare into your soul.

“You know, I loved my father.”

“What?”

“I know, sounds ridiculous. But he wasn’t always a monster. There were times he was actually a good father. Like when he took me to Disneyworld because there was a Star Wars celebration on, or he’d sit down and watch Marvel movies with even though he hated them, or even just help me with my homework. Sure, next second he might berate me or hit me because I stared too long at Captain America’s ass or got a simple question wrong. But, in those moments, he was my father. And I loved him. And I think he loved me. You thought you had the perfect marriage, the perfect husband. It’s understandable that you take a while to recover or get over what happened.”

“How did you stop loving him?”

“A lot of therapy. I’d be more than happy to give you my therapists number if you want.”

“Yeah, that might be a good idea. Could I talk to you again? You’re the only other person I know who was –“

“Abused by someone who was supposed to love and protect us. I’m always here for you Isobel. You just gotta call.”

“Thanks. I should head home before Michael starts worrying about me. He’s gotten annoyingly protective since Max was put into the pod.”

“You’re his sister and you’ve been through a pretty awful experience. I’d be more surprised if he wasn’t protective.”

Isobel laughed, wiping away the last few tears. She looked at Alex, still sitting on the couch, smiling up at her. God, but this guy was amazing. He really was the strongest of them, wasn’t he? Impulsively, she leant down, wrapping her arms around Alex in a tight hug. Feeling him tense, she tried to pull away. But before she could, Alex stood, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging back.

“Thank you, Alex.”

“Any time Isobel.”

A/N I really hope these two bond next season because I think they could be really dangerous together and it would be awesome!


	4. Chapter 4 alien shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Alien shenanigans
> 
> Summary: Really, at this stage, Liz should know better than to mess around with alien artifacts.

“Alex! Alex, get your ass up! God, we really messed up this time.”

Alex didn’t want to open his eyes. If Liz sounded this freaked out, that meant something big happened.

“Alex, you need to open your eyes. That thing I was examining did something to us.”

He opened his eyes.

“What the fuck!”

“Yup.”

“No seriously Liz. What the actual fuck?”

“I know Alex. We’re seventeen again.”

Alex looked at his own body. He was leaner than he remembered being, slightly smaller. He reached down, afraid of what he’d find.

“Holy shit, my leg is back. Liz, what the fuck?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The decided to move to Alex’s cabin. The man, well boy now, was close to having a mental breakdown and Liz hoped the familiarity of the cabin would calm him down. They collapsed on the couch, staring at each other. Eventually, Alex couldn’t take it anymore.

“What did you do?”

“Excuse me, how do we know that it wasn’t you?”

“Because I was looking at a pod! You were looking at the random pile of crap Michael has picked up over the years!”

Liz fell back into the couch, knowing her friend was right.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. We need to go back so I can figure out what I was looking at and how it did this to us.”

“We need help Liz. You’re a biologist. You need someone who knows about alien tech.”

“Yeah, we need Michael, don’t we?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ok, I’m here. What’s the emergency? Holy shit Liz.”

Liz waved at Michael.

“Hey Michael.”

“What did you do?”

“Why am I always to blame?”

“Because you can be quite stupid for a scientist.”

“Fine. I touched something in the pod cave. Something in your pile of junk, so this is actually your fault Michael Guerin!”

Michael sighed, still nor believing that Liz was seventeen and acting like it.

“Why call me?”

“You’re the tech guy. So, we decided it would be smart to call you.”

We? Shit, someone was missing.

“Where’s Alex?”

“In his room. He is not taking this well.”

“Ok, you draw me a picture of whatever you touched. Any markings, designs on it, get them down.”

What are you going to do?”

“Talk to Alex.”

“Damn. I forgot how cute you were at seventeen.”

No reaction. Damn, whatever was going through Alex’s mind, it was bad. Michael walked around the bed to stand in front of his husband. His seventeen-year-old husband, which was not a sentence he ever thought he’d say. Seeing Alex’s hand rubbing where his prosthetic would start, Michael swore softly, falling to his knees in front of the other man. He grabbed Alex’s hands, leaning down to press a kiss to his knuckles.

“Darlin’ talk to me. What’s going through the beautiful head of yours?”

“It’s back. I have my leg again. And as soon as we fix whatever happened to us, I’ll have the prosthetic again. With the pain, the aches, the scarring, the uselessness.”

“Hey, you are not useless, prosthetic or otherwise! You can kick all our asses, you’re the smartest of us all and you’re such a good person Alex. And I can’t imagine how much it is going to suck to go back to your prosthetic, but I know you can do it. You’re so strong Alex. And I’m with you every step of the way.”

“Thank you, Michael.”

Michael pulled away as Alex leaned in for a kiss.

“I’m sorry. I can’t kiss you like this, it’s too weird.”

Alex looked down at himself, laughing.

“Yeah, that’s fair enough. Let’s go to the pods. Hopefully you and Liz can figure this out. Being seventeen again is way too weird, even for me. And I’m married to an alien.”


	5. Chapter 5 canon divergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Canon, canon divergence, what-ifs, fix-its
> 
> Summary: Alex is in the Crashdown on the night of the shooting.

He offered to help Liz close up. The woman looked exhausted after driving to Roswell. The approaching anniversary of Rosa’s death wasn’t making things easier either. So, he figured he could take a broom and sweep a floor to help out. It’s not like anyone was going to come in this late at night anyway. Which explained his near heart attack when he looked up and saw Max Evans in the doorway.

“Holy shit! Jesus Max! How long have you been standing there?”

“Just a few seconds. Not long enough to know that you know all the lyrics to an Ariana Grande song.”

“And you know it’s an Ariana Grande song. What’s your point?”

The two men laughed. Alex had always liked Max. Sure, he was serious and a bit uptight at times, but he loved his family and wanted to do the right thing. He was a good man.

Thinking back on it, Alex knew he shouldn’t have been surprised at what happened. All soldiers developed an almost sixth sense when something was going to turn dangerous. And Alex’s had been screaming at him since he entered the Crashdown. He saw the car out of the corner of his eye, crying out a warning to Max when he saw the gun. Damn, he forgot how much getting shot hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex shot up, gasping, shoving away whoever was hovering over him. He reached for his gun, surprised when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“Alex? Alex, it’s ok. You’re in Roswell, at the Crashdown Café. Listen to my voice Alex, come back to us.”

“Liz?”

“Yeah. It’s ok, you’re ok.”

He looked down, panicking when he saw the red on his chest. Liz, feeling him tense up, was quick to comfort him.

“It’s fine. It’s tomato sauce. Max said a bullet hit it and you were standing close enough to get covered.”

Max? Looking to his side, Alex saw a very dazed Max sitting against the counter. He knew he hadn’t pushed him that hard. Something wasn’t right here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing outside the door, Alex took a deep breath. Cam had warned him that Michael and Isobel were in there with Max. Which meant things would either go smoothly or go completely off track. He opened the door, smiling at the siblings in front of him. Michael, slouched in the cell when he walked in, straightened, staring at the other man in shock.

“Alex?”

“Hey Guerin. Fun night?”

There it was. Cocky, cowboy Michael Guerin. Alex had to admit; it was one of his favourite masks that Guerin wore. He’d never admit it to Michael but is was kinda hot.

“You know me soldier, never a boring night.”

Max cleared his throat, breaking apart the staring competition between his brother and Alex. Jesus, and he thought the sexual tension between Noah and Isobel was overwhelming.

“How I can help you Alex?”

“I need to talk to you about last night. Specifically, about the fact that I got shot in my chest and yet somehow walked away unharmed.”

“I told you, you didn’t get shot. The attack sent you into a flashback. Only thing hurt was the building.”

“Except, I know what it feels like to be shot, it’s happened to me before. And then, of course, there’s this.”

He pulled down the collar of is loose t-shirt, revealing the glowing handprint on his chest. He heard Isobel sigh behind him. She locked the door, gesturing to Michael, who opened the door of the cell without even touching it. Alex went with it. Still not the weirdest thing he’d seen that day.

“So, tell me the truth. What did you do to me Max?”

“He saved your life.”

“Michael!”

“No Max. We can trust Alex. He’s not his father. We can tell him.”

“Michael is right. Alex is good. A bit messed up, but who in this room isn’t?”

Now Alex would admit that he was lost, watching the three have a silent argument. in front of him. Evidently, from the way he threw his hands in the air and collapsed into his chair, Max lost. Michael grabbed Alex’s hand, pulling him away from his siblings.

“Ok, this is going to sound crazy, but we’re aliens. We came down in the 1947 crash and basically hibernated until twenty years ago. We each have a power. I have telekinesis, Isobel is telepathic, and Max has electromagnetic manipulation. He can also heal people, which is what he did to you last night.”

Alex smiled as he heard Michael mutter thank God under his breath. He needed a second to process this. Aliens, actual aliens in Roswell. And no one else knew about them. Except for one person. Oh God.

“I think my father knows about you. Or suspects at least.”

Max leapt to his feet, his computer screen flickering. Behind him, Isobel narrowed her eyes at Alex, making him take a step back. The last thing he needed after last night with Michael was his sister in his head seeing what they got up to. Thankfully, Michael stood between them, hands held up.

“Hey, no. Let’s hear what he has to say first before you mind wham him.”

The relaxed, deciding to give Michael the benefit of the doubt.

“He bought me here to work on something called Project Shepard. He’s trying to hunt down any aliens, or people he suspects of being aliens in the town.”

“And do what?”

Alex met Max’s eyes, hoping he could see the desperation and honesty in his own.

“I have no idea. But I doubt it’s gonna be throw you guys a party. We need to keep him off your backs.”

“You volunteering Manes?”

“Yes. I’ve spent most of the last ten years hacking foreign intelligence. This would be a cakewalk in comparison.”

Isobel stepped closer, still not trusting Alex.

“I don’t understand. Why protect us? What do you get out of it?”

Alex couldn’t help his glance and shy smile towards Michael, who responded in kind.

“Seriously? Since when? Why was I never told?”

“No one was Iz. With Alex’s father, it was too dangerous for him if it got out. And ten years, if you must know. But since he got back, we’ve been taking it slow, getting to know each other again.”

“And it’s good?”

The two smiled at each other again. Isobel had to admit; it was kind of sweet. They looked happy.

“Yeah, it’s pretty good.”

“I’m so conflicted. I can feel all the happiness and love from Alex, which is kinda amazing. But it’s aimed at my brother which grosses me out. Please stop.”

Alex broke away from Michael’s eyes, confused. Isobel and Michael laughing like hyenas cleared nothing up

“Wait, you can feel me?”

“The handprint. It leaves a psychic bond between you and me. It’ll only last a week or so, but until then, I can feel what you’re feeling and vice versa.”

Alex smirked, deciding to test it out. Max spun to face the wall, not able to look at his brother or his boyfriend.

“Oh God!! No, no! I do not want to feel that! Stop it right now Alex Manes!”

Ok, now he knew why it was so funny.

“And on that amazing note I am out. Michael, look after this one. He could be a bit of fun. And he could save us all. Worth it, right Max?”

Max was still facing the wall.

“You all need to leave. Now. Please?”

Laughing, Alex pulled Michael out of the station, deciding to bring him back to the cabin. Michael pinned him against his car door, needing answers.

“What did you show to Max?”

“Remember, after my second tour, you came to visit me during my extended leave? And we’d emailed each other everything that we wanted to do to each other and all our fantasies. And then we spent that month recreating those emails. Over, and over, and over again?”

“You didn’t?”

“I did. He’s gonna have to get used to it. I’ve had a few more years to come up with some new fantasies Guerin. Haven’t you?”

Alex pushed Michael away, sliding into the driver’s seat. Michael slid into the passenger’s seat a second later, pulling him into a hungry kiss. It was passionate, desperate, intense. Alex pulled away, moving Michael’s hand from his where it had been creeping up his thigh.

“You, Alex Manes, are the devil incarnate.”

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“I really do.”

The next kiss was softer, less passionate, but more emotional, like Michael was trying to prove how much he loved Alex with this one kiss. Alex responded in kind. They pulled away, resting their foreheads together, just enjoying the chance to be together.

“You know I’m not having sex with you while you’re psychically linked to my brother, right?”

“Not too keen on that either, trust me. But we can mess with him, right?”

Michael laughed, pushing Alex away so he could drive them back to the cabin. Sure, they had no idea what was ahead of them. And Alex was placing himself in a stupid amount of danger to save his family. But for now, Michael was going to live in the moment. Everything else could be worried about later. He was going to enjoy spending some quiet time with the man he loved.

And the fact Max couldn’t look him in the eyes for the rest of the week? Totally worth it.


	6. Chapter 6 Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Crossovers, fusions, other fandoms (ie Alex at Hogwarts or a hunter in SPN)
> 
> Summary: The pod trio aren’t the only ones in Roswell with a secret.

“What was that?”

Alex looked down at Michael, sprawled at his feet.

“Would you believe it if I told you that you imagined it?”

“Going from the bruise on my chest from it shoving me? No, no I will not.”

Alex sighed, helping the alien to his feet.

“You might not believe me.”

“I’m an alien who landed here in 1947 and woke up nearly fifty years later. My sister and I bought my brother back to life and your father is in a coma that your best friend put him into after your father tried to kill him.”

“Yeah, fair point. Follow me back to the cabin. I’ll tell you there.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael settled into the couch, tossing his beer cap onto the coffee table. He watched Alex pace in front of him, before sighing and pulling the other man into his lap, wrapping his arms tight around Alex’s waist to prevent his escape.

“Stop panicking. It doesn’t matter what you tell me, we’re in it together. Right?”

“That is what we agreed. Ok. You were attacked by vampire.”

Michael laughed, hard enough to throw Alex off his lap. He trailed off when he realised that Alex wasn’t laughing.

“You’re serious? How do you know?”

“I’m a Slayer. One born in a generation to fight and quell the forces of darkness.”

“So, when you sneak out of the bed –“

“You notice that?”

Michael pulled Alex back into his lap, burying his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder, a grin on his face.

“Yeah. You are many things Captain Manes, but subtle is not one of them. Especially not when it’s pitch black and you’re swearing at your prosthetic.”

“Ok, so I’m not graceful when I’m not out killing vampires. Night-time is when they appear. Climb out of their graves, newly vamped. Kyle drives me to the graveyard, I kill a few vampires, he fixes up any injuries and then I’m back, curled up beside you. It’s a good system.”

“Kyle knows?”

Alex winced at the barely concealed jealousy in Michael’s voice.

“Does it make you feel better to know that all the humans know?”

“What?”

“I started this in high school. Liz helped with the research, Maria is a kick ass witch and Kyle was extra muscle. Mimi was my Watcher and Rosa was in training to be a Watcher. Then after graduation we closed the Hellmouth, I joined the Airforce and well, you know the rest.”

“You’re not telling me something. Spit it out Manes.”

“The Hellmouth has reopened. I don’t know how or why. But vampire attacks, things that go bump in the night? It’s going to get a lot worse. And I’m not as good as I used to be with this thing.”

He gestured to his leg, Michael reaching out to stroke where the prosthetic met flesh.

“Well the, good thing you humans aren’t alone anymore huh?”

“What?”

“Do you honestly think I’m letting you do this without me? Do you think Max and Isobel will let our friends put their lives in danger when they knew they could help? Of course not! We agreed to help each other with the alien stuff, the Slayer stuff won’t be any different.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Slayer stuff was very different. Michael thought soldier Alex was hot? Slayer Alex was on a whole other level. There was something about Alex fighting vampires and demons and destroying them. Michael probably shouldn’t find it as attractive as he did. He was concerned, of course he was. He knew that there was always a chance that Alex would go fight the demon of the week and not come back. But, perhaps unsurprisingly, a Slayer and an alien made a pretty good team. Add in the other aliens and the rest of the human squad and the Slayer team was unstoppable. Even finding a cure for the curse put on Mimi all those years ago.

Watching his boyfriend wince as Kyle added another stitch to the claw marks on his stomach, Maybe proposing when Alex was fighting a demon wasn’t his smartest idea, but Michael couldn’t bring himself to regret it. With Jesse Manes and whatever the Hellmouth threw at them, Michael didn’t know how much time they had left. He was determined that he wasn’t going to waste a minute more without calling Alex Manes his husband.

A/N I had such a hard decision to make with this. Alex as High Warlock, Michael as a Shadowhunter, Alex as a merman for mermay on Tumblr, Michael as the prince. In all fairness, both those fics will probably end up in my Malex collection so...I went with Buffy AU


	7. Chapter 7 Future fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Futurefic
> 
> Summary: It was weird, not being with Michael.

It was weird, not being with Michael. He’d been such an important, massive part of Alex’s life for ten years that to suddenly go cold turkey was almost painful. Even a year later, it still hurt. Kyle helped, as did Liz, but the it still stung seeing Michael and Maria together. So, Alex left Roswell for a year. He travelled around the states, visiting friends and re-learning himself. The Alex who returned was very different from the one who left. After taking time for himself, Alex was more than ready to put a stop to his father and Project Shepard once and for all, no matter what it takes. And if his return coincided with Isobel telling him that Michael and Maria broke up? Well, coincidences happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael remembered this Alex. Michael loved this Alex. It was easy to see that the time away from Roswell had done Alex some good. The man came back more confident in himself. He no longer stepped back and gave in; he was prepared to fight once more for his friends and family. And fight his friends and family for that fact. Michael would never forget Liz’s face when Alex told her that her plan to deal with Jesse Manes was stupid and suicidal and they needed a new one. It was a thing of beauty.

Michael was glad that Alex had time to recover. When he returned to Roswell the first time, everyone could see that Alex was not ok. But he put on a brave face and got on it with it, keeping everything to himself and never opening up to anyone. Combine that with years of trauma and mental health problems, including PTSD, and Michael was surprised that Alex never broke down. He always was the strongest of them.

But seeing him now, in his dark wash jeans, leather jackets and piercings in his ears, made Michael realise how much of Alex had been lost in those ten years. And how much had been found in his year travelling. He swore to himself as Alex, in a pair of tight jeans, bent over the Crashdown counter. Confident, smart, sexy Alex? Michael was in a lot of trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re going to make me earn you, aren’t you?”

“Pardon?”

Alex turned away from the computer screens. There was mention of another testing site, and Alex wanted to know everything about it before going in. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of Caulfield. Michael had volunteered to stay with him and make sure he slept and ate. The alien sat surrounded by the files Jesse had collected about carious suspected alien activities. He was ignoring the one in his hand, staring at Alex instead.

“You heard me. Unless you’ve been listening to that music too loud again. I did have to repeat myself a lot in high school.”

“No, I heard you, I just don’t understand what you mean.”

“You came back different. More confident in yourself and your abilities, happier.”

“Distance from my father helped. Distance from all the drama in Roswell helped. Therapy was a big help.”

“And I’m glad, I really am. But you’re going to be beating men off with a stick. It means I have my work cut out for me now.”

“Your work?”

Michael stood, walking towards Alex. Well, Alex says walking. It was prowl, almost like a predator hunting his prey. Unfortunately for Michael, Alex was done being prey. He sat up straighter in his chair, refusing to break eye contact with the other man. When Michael bent down, resting his hands on the chair arms, boxing Alex in, the pilot merely raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“My work of getting you back. Maria was fun and easy, but we realised that we were better as friends. And I don’t want fun and easy anymore, I want –“

“Cosmic?”

A grin spread across Michael’s face. God but Alex had forgotten how beautiful this man was.

“Exactly. I want something worth fighting for. Something I look at and I know that sacrificing everything was worth it. That’s us Alex. We’ve both walked away and given up on this so many times. I’m not doing that, not anymore.”

“Good. I don’t want that either Michael. I want a future with you. But you’re right. You do have to earn, we have to earn each other. We both have a lot of work to do on our relationship. I’m prepared if you are.”

In response, Michael kissed Alex, quickly turning passionate. Alex pulled away, gently pushing the other man away, laughing.

“No, no! You definitely have to earn that!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took a lot of time, a lot of fights and some counselling but finally Michael and Alex were happy together. Standing in front of their friends and family, sharing their vows, Alex was proud of them. They had something worth fighting for. And sure, there were still people out to kill them, aliens out to drag Michael back to their home planet and even aliens out to seduce Michael but let them come. The two had overcome so much already, what was one more challenge?

A/N Alex week is finished in the nick of time. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or reblogged! It has been a blast


End file.
